Misión inolvidable
by Mina-Hai
Summary: Una aventura algo descabellada les aguarda a cuatro amigos... Fic de regalo para HinataYaoi.


**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todos son obra y propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei._**

**_._**

**_AVISO: Este fic es un regalo para HinataYaoi, forera en "La Aldea oculta entra las Hojas"_**

**_._**

**_AVISO 2: La historia está ubicada unos años antes de que Minato se convierta en Hokage. Los personajes pueden caer en un ligero e involuntario Ooc. Mil disculpas si eso sucede._**

**_._**

**_._**

_MISIÓN INOLVIDABLE  
_

.

.

El silencio era más que palpable en aquella habitación. Cuatro ninjas estaban de pie frente al escritorio de un venerable anciano, quien leía atentamente un pergamino.

—Bueno —comenzó el Tercer Hokage con su mirada seria—, su misión es ésta: Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto, Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato, deben transportar a la brevedad este importante pergamino hasta el Señor Feudal, así de simple. Sin embargo, no tienen permitido fallar —señaló el Hokage—. De esto depende el futuro de la aldea entera y de la tierra del Fuego. Los errores no están permitidos.

—Entendido —respondieron los cuatro ninjas con una reverencia.

—Nombro como capitán del equipo a Minato —agregó el Sandaime.

—Por supuesto, Hokage-sama —respondió Minato con una reverencia.

—¿Por qué siempre él? —se quejó Fugaku sin perder su característica seriedad.

—Porque él es el más capacitado —respondió Kushina con un deje de orgullo—. ¿Lo entiendes, Fu-baka? ¿O te lo deletreo, 'tebanne?

El Uchiha fulminó con la mirada a la Uzumaki. El rubio sólo miraba la escena sin decir nada. No quería pelear con su amigo, y menos con Kushina.

—Tranquilo, Fugaku —lo calmó Mikoto—. Kushina tiene razón. Minato tiene más experiencia y, además, él es el "Rayo Amarillo de Konoha".

—¿De qué lado estás, Mikoto? —preguntó Fugaku.

—Yo no estoy del lado de nadie.

—Oigan —intervino Minato—, si tanto es un problema que yo sea el capitán puedo cederte el puesto, Fu…

—Oh, no, eso no —lo interrumpió la pelirroja. Su cabello comenzó a levantarse en nueve puntas, alertando a Minato—. Tú serás el capitán, y se acabó, 'tebanne.

—Minato, ¿vas a dejar que tu esposa te calle? —se burló Fugaku.

Minato rió, nervioso.

—Ella no me está callando… —respondió tocándose el cabello.

—¡Silencio! —le gritó la pelirroja a su esposo— ¡Y tú te callas, maldito Fu-baka!

—¡Ya basta! —gritó el Tercer Hokage, exasperado. Realmente detestaba que su despacho se convirtiera en un campo de batalla, y todo por esos cuatro— Yo ya he decidido quién será el capitán —los ninjas se pusieron serios ante el tono del Sandaime—. Ahora, vayan a prepararse —ordenó.

—¡Hai! —asintieron y desaparecieron rápidamente de la habitación.

El Hokage suspiró pesadamente, frotándose las sienes. Realmente temía por el desenlace de esa misión, pero no había de otra. Eran los únicos ninjas disponibles en la aldea, además de ser los más capaces. Sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

.

.

.

—¡Todo listo, 'tebanne! —gritó Kushina con entusiasmo. Estaban en la entrada principal de la aldea, listos para salir.

Minato observó a su esposa con ternura antes de comenzar a caminar. El resto simplemente lo imitó.

—Propongo que nos dividamos y avancemos a cierta distancia —dijo el rubio—. No descarto la posibilidad de que haya ninjas de otras aldeas que planeen atacarnos, así que es mejor estar preparados…

—Buena idea, Minato —asintió Mikoto con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto —añadió Kushina—. Yo voy contigo, 'tebanne —no era una pregunta.

Fugaku suspiró, guardándose un comentario cuando vio la mirada que su esposa le dedicaba.

Los ninjas avanzaron sin problemas entre la espesura del bosque. El viaje hasta su destino les tomaría como mínimo dos días. Cuando cayó la noche, Minato decidió que era hora de descansar y levantar las tiendas. Kushina se ofreció a preparar la cena mientras los hombres armaban el campamento y Mikoto descansaba. La Uchiha apenas estaba al comienzo de su primer embarazo, pero eso no significaba que no sufriera los efectos.

Minato y Fugaku trabajaban diligentemente mientras la pelirroja tarareaba una canción en voz baja.

—No entiendo cómo es que la soportas —murmuró Fugaku al tiempo que ataba una de las cuerdas con fuerza para que no se soltara.

Minato sólo negó con la cabeza.

—La amo —declaró con una sonrisa medio boba—, y sus cualidades son suficientes para opacar todo lo demás.

—Hmpt —musitó el Uchiha haciendo una mueca. Detestaba cuando su amigo se ponía en plan de idiota enamorado—. No quiero ni imaginarme cuando empiece con los escuincles —añadió mientras un temblor le recorría la espalda ante la idea.

Minato lo miró con los ojos abiertos mientras el rubor subía a su cara, tiñendo sus mejillas.

—B-bueno… —tartamudeó el rubio algo incómodo—…l-la verdad es que lo… lo estamos posponiendo un poco.

—¿En serio? Menos mal —dijo Fugaku terminando con su labor.

—Kushina quiere esperar para que podamos disfrutar de nuestro matrimonio primero —explicó Minato.

—Hmpt —respondió el pelinegro—, no hay mucho que disfrutar, por lo que veo. Apuesto a que es igual de loca en la cama…

La cara de Minato enrojeció a más no poder.

—…¿Me equivoco? —preguntó el Uchiha con seriedad mientras se cruzaba de brazos, aunque en su interior se reía a carcajadas de las distintas tonalidades que adoptaba el rostro de su amigo.

—¡Minato! ¡La cena ya está lista, 'tebanne! —gritó Kushina, llamándolo.

El rubio aprovechó la oportunidad y prácticamente corrió en dirección a su esposa, huyendo de las incómodas preguntas de Fugaku.

Mikoto había caído rendida y ahora se encontraba dormida en una de las tiendas. Fugaku observó con desconfianza el plato que la pelirroja le ofrecía.

—Lo envenenaste, ¿verdad? —musitó con suspicacia.

—Créeme, si quisiera envenenarte lo habría hecho desde hace mucho tiempo —respondió Kushina con una sonrisa—, y ya no estarías aquí entre nosotros, 'tebanne.

Fugaku sólo la fulminó con la mirada, tomó la cuchara y se dispuso a comer. No le daría el gusto a Kushina de verlo vulnerable o asustado.

Tiempo después, Fugaku entró en la tienda junto a su esposa mientras Minato hacía de guardia hasta la madrugada, hora en la que el Uchiha haría el relevo.

El rubio se subió a la rama de un enorme árbol y observó con atención los alrededores. Estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que no se movía. Pronto soltó un suspiro.

—Deberías estar durmiendo —murmuró sin voltearse.

Unos brazos lo rodearon por el cuello y la pelirroja depositó un beso en su nuca, causándole un estremecimiento que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

—Estás muy tenso —susurró ella en su oído—, y he venido para llevarte conmigo.

—Ahora no, Kushina —respondió él, tragando saliva—. Necesito estar de guardia.

—Hace mucho que no me tocas —reprochó ella—. ¿Es que ya no me quieres? ¿Ya no me deseas?

—Por supuesto que te quiero, y te deseo con desesperación —admitió él—, pero… no es el momento.

—Por favor —suplicó Kushina mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Minato se volteó para quedar frente a ella y la acunó junto a su pecho, besando su cabello.

—No me hagas esto —susurro él—. Sabes que me es difícil negarte algo…

—Pues, entonces, no te niegues…

—Ahora no —le dijo soltándola y tomando sus manos—. Cuando regresemos, te prometo que seré todo tuyo —Minato se acercó y besó sus labios con suavidad—. Te doy mi palabra.

Kushina suspiró antes de rendirse, pero estaba conforme. Minato jamás rompía sus promesas.

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, el equipo siguió su camino sin tardanza. Minato y Fugaku estaban ligeramente cansados, y Mikoto algo estresada y sentimental. Llegaron al mediodía a la ciudad, a salvo y sin novedades. Los cuatro se presentaron ante el Señor Feudal y éste los recibió con emoción, invitándolos a quedarse para que pudieran descansar y recobrar fuerzas para el viaje de retorno.

Minato y Fugaku fueron requeridos en una de las juntas como invitados de honor, por lo que sus esposas tuvieron la oportunidad de ir a distraerse y pasar un rato juntas de tienda en tienda.

—¡Oh, mira, Kushina! —gritó Mikoto al ver un hermoso conjunto de lencería de color negro. Habían entrado en una tienda de ropa femenina, y ambas estaban muy entretenidas buscando lo mejor de lo mejor. Les habían pagado muy bien por la misión. Tenían que aprovechar.

—¡Oh, Miko-chan! ¡Es hermoso, 'tebanne! —los ojos de la pelirroja brillaban.

—Me pregunto si a Fugaku le gustaría… —murmuró Mikoto admirando la prenda desde todos los ángulos posibles.

—Sueñas demasiado, Miko-chan —le dijo Kushina mientras fijaba su atención en otro conjunto. Una idea llegó a su mente en ese instante.

—Miko-chan… —llamó a su amiga a tiempo que tomaba la prenda de un delicado tono coral.

El brillo de emoción en sus ojos era demasiado obvio. Mikoto se dio cuenta de inmediato. Kushina tenía un plan entre manos.

.

.

.

Los dos amigos regresaron muy tarde al lugar en el que el Señor Feudal los había hospedado. Habían pasado todo el día fuera y el humor de ambos, especialmente el de Fugaku, no era muy agradable. Preguntaron al primero que vieron y ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, dispuestos a descansar.

Subieron las escaleras y llegaron al pasillo; Minato entró en la primera habitación y Fugaku en la de al lado. Las luces del cuarto estaban apagadas, cosa que sorprendió a Minato. ¿Acaso Kushina todavía no regresaba? Se internó en la oscuridad, buscando a tientas el interruptor de la electricidad. Alguien lo abrazó por detrás, y Minato se tensó al instante, hasta que sintió cómo las manos lo acariciaban con ternura. Pronto su saco desapareció y sintió las extremidades buscando el borde de sus pantalones. Los dedos traviesos llegaron hasta ahí y lucharon por sacar la camisa del uniforme ninja.

—Kushina… —susurró, disfrutando de la sensación—… No pudiste esperar… —estaba rendido. Realmente necesitaba _eso_.

Su amada esposa lo soltó en ese momento. Minato, confundido ante la reacción, se volteó de inmediato.

—¿Minato? —una voz distinta se dejó escuchar en la habitación. Minato reaccionó y buscó desesperadamente el interruptor de la luz… hasta que lo encontró.

—¡Ay! ¡Minato! —Mikoto saltó en cuanto hubo claridad en la habitación. Buscó rápidamente algo con qué taparse, pues no traía nada más que una muy reveladora lencería. Minato sólo abrió la boca, sorprendido, ruborizado y avergonzado.

—¡Mikoto! ¡¿P-pero qué haces aquí?!

—¡¿Tú qué haces aquí?! ¡Yo esperaba a Fugaku!

—¡L-lo… lo siento! —dijo Minato mientras se tapaba los ojos, evitando mirarla.

—N-no… no te preocupes… —respondió ella ligeramente más tranquila—… N-no fue tu culpa, pero… ¿en dónde está Fugaku?

Minato reaccionó en ese instante, al tiempo que un grito estruendoso se escuchaba en la habitación contigua.

Él salió corriendo de inmediato y Mikoto lo siguió, no sin antes agarrar una toalla y cubrirse con ella.

Ambos miraron con incredulidad cómo la puerta de la otra habitación salía volando y Fugaku era estrellado en la pared de enfrente. Kushina apareció segundos después en las mismas condiciones que Mikoto; su largo cabello pelirrojo ondeaba en el aire en nueve puntas diferentes.

—¡Maldito Fugaku! —gritó lanzándose contra el pelinegro— ¡Me las vas a pagar, 'tebanne!

El regreso a la aldea estuvo incómodamente tranquilo. Cabe destacar que, a pesar de sus habilidades ninja, Fugaku resultó apaleado por la pelirroja antes los avergonzados ojos de Minato y Mikoto. Al llegar los cuatro se prometieron no mencionar nunca lo ocurrido, pero lo único que en verdad era seguro es que ninguno de los amigos olvidaría jamás esa pequeña _aventura._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Holaaa! Bueno, creo que este fic fue un reto para mí xD. Como ven, quise dejar a un lado mi amado narrador en primera persona y experimentar con el narrador en tercera. Sólo espero que me haya quedado presentable :3… Bueno, HinataYaoi, este es tu regalo. No soy buena con el Yaoi, amiga, así que tuve tomar tu pedido alternativo u.u… Espero que te guste n.n**_

_**¿Reviews? ¿Comentarios? Todo es bien recibido :3**_

_**Bye, y nos leemos. **_

_**Mina-Hai.**_


End file.
